tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Easy Mind
Lyrics |-|Japanese= グダグダ situation 一部始終を検証 just ネガティブ要素　気にしすぎでしょ チカラを抜いて relax 間違えたって ok 未知との遭遇で　気持ちも so good で every day every time そばに来てよ sweet girl まだまだ kiss, all night long my baby come to me 明日のことは　明日にしてさ 好きに　好きで　好きだ グッと愛し合って　ずっと楽しんで 知りたい　君をもっと 夢の中も　離れないで with an easy mind with an easy mind ストレス感じちゃって　がんじがらめなら ヘッドフォンして shut out ま、いっか　なんて言って どんな急いだって みんな地球の上 同じスピードで　一緒に go round and round every day every time 抱きしめたら hot stuff 眠れないよ ’cause of you don’t worry be happy 頭の中が　空になるまで 好きに　好きで　好きだ グッと愛し合って　ずっと楽しんで 君の瞳に crazy 見つめるたび 楽園の旅 with an easy mind with an easy mind with an easy mind oh ありのまま　君のまま oh with an easy mind 僕がここにいるよ with an easy mind　oh yeah いつも忘れないで with an easy mind　yeah yeah 好きに　好きで　好きだ グッと愛し合って　ずっと楽しんで 知りたい　君をもっと 夢の中も　離れないで 好きに　好きで　好きだ グッと愛し合って　ずっと楽しんで 君の瞳に crazy 見つめるたび 楽園の旅 with an easy mind with an easy mind with an easy mind with an easy mind with an easy mind easy mind with an easy mind |-|Romanized= GUDAGUDA situation ichibushiju wo kensho just NEGATIBU youso ki ni shisugi desho CHIKARA wo nuite relax machigaetatte ok michito no souguu de kimochi mo so good de every day every time soba ni kite yo sweet girl madamada kiss, all night long my baby come to me ashita no koto wa ashita ni shite sa suki ni suki de suki da GUTTO aishiatte zutto tanoshinde shiritai kimi wo motto yume no naka mo hanarenai de with an easy mind with an easy mind SUTORESU kanjichatte ganjigarame nara HEDDOFON shite shut out ma, ikka nante itte donna ni isoi datte minna chikyuu no ue onaji speed de issho ni go round and round every day every time dakishimetara hot stuff nemurenai yo ’cause of you don’t worry be happy atama no naka ga kara ni narumade suki ni suki de suki da GUTTO aishiatte zutto tanoshinde kimi no hitomi ni crazy mitsumeru tabi rakuen no tabi with an easy mind with an easy mind with an easy mind oh ari no mama kimi no mama oh with an easy mind boku ga koko ni iru yo with an easy mind oh yeah itsumo wasurenai de with an easy mind yeah yeah suki ni suki de suki da GUTTO aishiatte zutto tanoshinde shiritai kimi wo motto yume no naka mo hanarenai de suki ni suki de suki da GUTTO aishiatte zutto tanoshinde kimi no hitomi ni crazy mitsumeru tabi rakuen no tabi with an easy mind with an easy mind with an easy mind with an easy mind with an easy mind easy mind with an easy mind |-|English= You go on and on about the situation, try to verify any little details You just worry too much about negative factors Take it easy, relax If you make a mistake, ok It’s an encounter with the unknown, you should feel so good Every day, every time, come here, sweet girl More and more kiss, all night long My baby come to me Tomorrow will take care of itself I love you, love you, love you let’s deepen our love, just enjoy ourselves I want to know you more, I never want us to part even in the dream With an easy mind, with an easy mind When you are imprisoned by stress Put on a headphone to shut out it, just say “never mind” No matter how you hurry up, we are all on the same earth after all At the same speed, together go round and round Every day, every time When I hug you, hot stuff, I can’t sleep cause of you Don’t worry, be happy Until your mind is emptied I love you, love you, love you let’s deepen our love, just enjoy ourselves Every time I see that crazy look in your eyes, I’m in heaven With an easy mind, with an easy mind, with an easy mind Oh, stay the way you are Oh, with an easy mind I’m here for you with an easy mind oh yeah Never forget it with an easy mind yeah yeah I love you, love you, love you let’s deepen our love, just enjoy ourselves I want to know you more, I never want us to part even in the dream I love you, love you, love you let’s deepen our love, just enjoy ourselves Every time I see that crazy look in your eyes, I’m in heaven With an easy mind with an easy mind With an easy mind with an easy mind, with an easy mind easy mind With an easy mind